The Hotshot
by Chicago Firestarter
Summary: Kelly Severide answers a friend's call to help with fighting huge wildfires in Colorado. He temporarily joins an elite group of fire fighters called Hotshots, but soon realizes he may have gotten in above his head. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story a while back when I heard about the 19 Hotshots (elite firemen) who died fighting a wildfire in Arizona. The story was such a tragic one, it really stuck with me. I could picture Kelly joining such an elite group of firefighters, and came up with this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kelly hadn't heard from Dave Bloom in… what? Maybe a month now. He'd been in almost constant contact when the old firefighter returned to Denver for a stint in rehab. He listened to his new friend recount all of the steps he was goin' through, all about the assholes he had to listen to...then the stories took a turn and the assholes weren't so bad. By the time he checked out, they were his friends who were gonna help him stay clean. The calls went from every week to once every couple of weeks. Now, it had been a month. A good sign he was returning to his life.

Bloom was back at his old firehouse, 15, in Denver after a long struggle with the dark side. He was on light duty, probably never be back without restrictions, but he was good with the situation. It was a helluva lot better than where he was.

Bloom's lieutenant on squad at 15, Jim Ellis, was one of the guys Kelly flew to Chicago to talk the hurt fireman "off the ledge." He was the one with a new baby, one of the guys Bloom had to fight off from returning into a burning building to try to save ten trapped fireman. Ten brothers who'd died, leaving a heavy weight for the old guy. Bloom went on a downward spiral of prescription drug addiction and self-hatred that Severide recognized. He'd seen it in himself a year earlier. Jim and his men accepted part of the responsibility for Bloom's descent, but they were also taking responsibility for his rise from the ashes.

Jim and Kelly became fast friends...both sharing a love of squad, of the rush of saving lives, of kicking ass on the job. Bravado was both their middle names. They also had a loyalty and sense of honor to those they loved. The two had only met the once in the Bloom intervention, but phone conversations bonded them as brothers in fire fighting.

"The old guy's doin' great," said Jim. "Lost about twenty pounds. Hell, he's probably gunnin' for my job next."

Kelly laughed, thinking about a skinny Bloom. Yeah, he'd have to see that one.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about the wildfires. Are they gettin' a handle on 'em? Is 15 pitching in?"

Record high temperatures were sparking a number of wildfires throughout the state. The Black Forest fires near Colorado Springs had engulfed over 2,000 acres in a matter of weeks becoming the talk of every fire house in the country.

"We've got a bunch of wildfire teams fightin' the bitch, and Hotshots from all over the country are coming in every day. We'll tame her."

"So you don't see any action? I thought maybe you guys were helpin' out." Kelly had seen the news stories and it was unreal. Acres gone, houses destroyed.

"We got our hands full in the city..enough idiots tryin' to burn their houses down with barbecue pits, turkey fryers, all the usual suspects," Jim laughed. "Good buddy of mine is with the Hotshots out of Cali and he just arrived. He called me the other night...damn, the conditions are unreal." Jim paused before continuing. "No, but they'll get a handle on 'em."

When Kelly hung up, he was thinking of the Hotshots, that elite group of fire fighters specializing in wildfire suppression. Jim had described them as "squad on steroids." Kelly laughed at the description. They sounded like a rowdy bunch, a group of badasses...guys you could look up to, guys who could be counted on, guys you'd be lucky to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No calls for squad that night at 51, just a whole lotta card playing and ball busting. Truck went out on a small grease fire...Shay and Dawson had one run, attempted suicide. The despondent girl tried to OD on Vitamin C, not very successful.

Severide's thoughts were heavy on his fellow firefighters in Colorado. Every time he watched the national news, there was another story about the out of control blazes engulfing acre after acre and house after house.

Kelly spoke to Jim a week later… and things had changed. Drastically.

"I'm joining my friend, Trey, and his unit. They're gettin' their asses kicked. More units are comin' in every day, but these fires aren't givin' up." Jim told of how his in-laws house in Colorado Springs was swallowed by the flames and that was his wake up call.

"I can't sit back and do nothin'. Gina's not happy, but she gets it. She does."

Kelly wasn't sure who he was tryin' to convince with that last statement.

"Well, I wish you luck, buddy. Keep in touch, and I'll be thinkin' about you."

"Hey, we can always use another warm body," added Jim before hanging up. "You're kinda made for this...quick thinker, good ideas, no fear."

"Yeah, all my years in Chi Town make me really qualified for your group of firefighting Seals," joked Kelly hoping to lighten the mood. A husband, father, friend was risking his life… no laughing matter. "Take care," said Kelly before hanging up, his one thought of the baby Jim was leaving behind. Hopefully, just for a few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly didn't hear from Jim for two weeks. His friend called on a two day break from the Hotshots. His tales of battling the giant wildfire sounded more like stories from a war zone. They were unreal… and Severide couldn't get enough.

At the tail end of the conversation, Kelly asked, "Were you serious when you said you could use a guy like me?"

"Hell yeah, but are you serious?"

"Hell yeah," answered 51's lieutenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't know anything about this, Kelly," reasoned Shay not believing what had just come out of her best friend's mouth. Some nonsense about Hotshots, and wildfires, and Colorado. At that moment, she wished Dave Bloom had never drunk stumbled into their lives.

"Fire's fire, right? Besides, Jim asked if I'd come help out. Can't really say no." Kelly responded.

"I know that every macho bone in your body is telling you yes, but I'm saying no." Shay's mouth set in a grim line, eyes flashing with anger now.

"Hey now. C'mon, Shay. I know you're worried, but nothing's gonna happen." Kelly tried to pull her over in a hug playfully, but she was having none of it.

"Kelly. They have their own people. I am asking you as your best friend not to do this." The pleading in the blonde's voice was unmistakable.

"I gotta go. I already told Jim I'd do it."

"Well, there's nothing more for me to say, is there?" Shay walked out of his quarters obviously pissed.

She'll come around, thought Kelly. I'll make her come 'round.

She didn't go to the farewell sendoff at Molly's, she didn't take him to the airport, and she didn't respond to his "I'll miss you" text. This 'comin around' was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shay's not takin' this well," Kelly complained to Gabby on his way to catch his flight.

"You think?" answered Dawson with a small smile.

"You'd think I joined the damn army, or the circus, or somethin'. It's three weeks. That's it. Just three weeks out of my life."

"She's worried. She loves you. We all love you," Dawson explained without really having to. "A lot can happen in three weeks," she added.

"Just take care of her, okay. Take her out, keep her busy, get her drunk," he laughed. "Don't let her worry too much."

"You got it. But you do something for me. Come back in one piece. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**More soon with Kelly in the thick of it, fighting the "bitch" alongside Jim in Colorado. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love how fearless Severide is on the show like when he dove off that ledge to grab the suicide jumper and save him. Be still my heart… Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Severide hit the ground running. He was dropped off at base, some large tents clustered together, a small oasis in a fiery hell, for when the men could go no further without some sleep, some rest. Kelly barely had time to dump some gear, suit up, and load into a copter. He was joining Jim and his unit at a smaller, makeshift camp in the thick of it.

"Kelly Severide. Dammit, you made it here quick." Jim was shaking his hand, patting him on the back. "C'mon...meet my guys."

He pulled Kelly over to a group of men, some sitting on cots, some on the floor...all attacking some military issue meals like it was filet mignon. They were definitely more interested in their MRE's than in this new guy from the city, the windy city.

A few grunts were heard after Jim introduced him...not exactly the warm welcome the lieutenant was expecting.

"Nice to meet everyone," said Kelly as he was led to a cot with a bed roll on top.

"They take a while to warm up," explained his friend as both heard some mutterings of "just don't get in the way" and "he expects to help us" coming from the rough crowd.

"What? Never felt so welcome," joked Kelly wondering what their problem was. What the hell? He was givin' up a lot to be here.

Jim briefed him on this quadrant's activities in trying to slow the wildfires. They'd set up some fire lines with a small level of success. Kelly couldn't wrap his head around the idea of setting a fire, on purpose, to stop a fire. It seemed counter-intuitive and went against every fire fighting bone in his body, but Jim assured him it was one of their best strategies.

The guys had been at it for two and half days straight...all were ready to drop. Eating and sleep their main priorities. They hit their bed rolls hard, everyone out of it before 9:00. Everyone except Severide. The lieutenant knew that tomorrow would hold new experiences, way out of his comfort zone, but he was ready. Ready to prove that he had the right stuff, that he could be a part of this unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shay was also having a sleepless night. Her thoughts on the man missing from her apartment, the one she'd given the silent treatment to for the week leading up to his departure. Regret filling her heart, nagging at her brain, and causing sleep to be an elusive dream.

Why did I act like I was four, she thought over and over. I am crazy. My best friend leaves and I punish him. He leaves for something that's dangerous, that has no guarantee of coming back and I act like he's doing something to me.

Shay felt a panic rising in her, a panic that she had to talk to Kelly right then. Yes, irrational, she knew, but there nonetheless.

She dialed his number. No answer. His voicemail. His voice. She could see his face while listening to that voice...picture his eyes, that smile. The panic rose in her, and she left a teary, message.

"Kelly, it's me. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, obviously, something. Ha, ha. Um, I miss you already. Please be careful. I want to talk to you, so call me when you can. I know you're busy, not sittin' around playing cards, like here. That's a joke. Um, so call…" Disconnected.

"Shit." She called back to finish the message.

"I don't know what happened, but, uh, call me when you get this. Or when you can talk. I miss you. I think I already said that. Anyways, just be safe and call me. Okay? Okay. Goodnight."

Oh my God, I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot. Shay rolled over pushing her head deeper in her pillow wishing she could just close her eyes and sleep. And not think. And not worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim's Hotshot unit was ready to head out at 6:00 the next morning. Kelly was more than ready, eager to attack the fire monster who'd burned how many acres? How many houses? Adrenaline coursing through his body, Severide hadn't felt this alive in years. There was always a rush at a fire, an accident, really any run. But this? This was different. It was the unknown...the thrill of learning something new, of accepting a new challenge.

Kelly knew everyone at 51 thought he was doing something selfless…helping out a friend, trying to save the houses of strangers. He knew the truth. Part of this journey was for himself.

"You ready for the jungle, city boy?" teased Jim checking out Severide's gear, making sure he had everything he would need.

"Hell yeah."

They were dropped off even closer to the most vicious flames. Their goal for the next 48 hours was to tame these ribbons of blaze and render them defeated. It may have been a lofty goal...most of the men would be happy with this offshoot of the fire to back away a few feet in retreat.

Kelly would be happy with just keeping up with Jim at the moment. Running full speed, jumping over fallen limbs, hell, it was like fightin' a fire in an obstacle course. They were in a race to reach the perfect patch of field, clear of trees, and waiting to be lit. This was where they would set up the fire line. Severide felt like an arsonist as he joined the men in setting up a quick flash fire that would hopefully meet the wildfire head on and push that bitch back.

They worked as a team and Kelly couldn't help but think of his guys at 51. All the years of working together, bonding together...it formed a group of men who could almost read each other's thoughts. They were in perfect sync just like this collection of Hotshots. And he was proud to say he was part of it...part of them.

The fire line worked, giving Kelly a close up look at what Jim had described. By the time they made it back to camp, all were battered, bruised, hungry, but almost too tired to eat. Kelly was sore in places he didn't even think had muscle, the day's events pushing all the men to the limit. It was the best day he'd had in a long, long time.

He felt his phone vibrate again...he'd ignored it twice, trying to nod off, come down from the high he was on. He peeked at it. 10:00. Shay.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Kelly, is that you? Why are you talking like that? Are you hurt?"

"Nah, everything's good," he whispered a little louder. "Just don't want to wake the guys."

"Shut up, already!" came a loud call from one of the men trying to sleep.

"It's ten! You're already in bed? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Did you get my message? I'm really sorry, Kel. Tell me we're alright."

"Shay, we're good. I promise. And I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."

"Jesus! I'm gonna break a fireman! Shut up!" came another yell from a grumpy and tired Hotshot.

"Love you too. Goodnight." Kelly hung up before Shay had a chance to respond. Well, that did a lot to win over the guys. Screw 'em. He turned over, toward a wall, trying not to think of a worried blonde...trying not to miss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly kept his promise and called Shay before heading out for the day's mission...dig some trenches and put out some smaller outshoots of the larger, mama wildfire.

"We're good. Always. Yes, I know you're sorry. You got nothin' to be sorry about though. It's okay."

All the guys figured the new fireman was on the phone with his wife. She didn't seem too happy with his decision to hang with the Hotshots in Colorado. Go home, they thought. Jim had been singing the lieutenant's praises for a week leading up to his appearance. All they'd seen so far was a guy in good shape who could keep up with them. Big deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shay walked in to 51 and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. She had a goofy smile on her face. She'd obviously talked to Kelly.

"I take it all is well in Colorado? Severide's already found some female firefighter to keep him warm at night?" asked Mouch not getting up from his couch or really even looking at the blonde paramedic.

"All is well in Colorado. I talked to him last night." Shay headed to the ambo to brief Dawson.

"Hold up," said Casey one step behind her. "How's he doing? Did he say what it's like?"

"He was in bed already. It was only ten. He called me the next morning and sounded good. Just busy. He didn't give me any details. You should call him."

"I don't want to bother him. I'm sure they are hitting it hard. I don't want him worrying about anything here."

"Call him. Just make it early." Shay pat Casey on the arm and hopped in the back of the ambulance. Gabby was restocking supplies, keeping their bus immaculate.

"Well either you got lucky or you talked to Severide last night," Dawson joked. "So it's all good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"I hate to be a know it all, but I told you so." Gabby smiled at her friend stopping her work.

"You love being a know it all," laughed Shay. "But I'm glad you were right."

Casey texted Kelly. Call me. Checking up on you.

The shift was a tense one for truck's lieutenant. Waiting for a call, checking your phone constantly, imagining you felt a vibration...not the best way to fill hours of no runs, just sitting around.

"Otis, Cruz, go fill up the truck. Wash her while you're out...she looks like shit."

"You channelin' Severide, now?" asked Hermann from a side table where he was reading the newspaper.

"Those bathrooms could use a good cleaning too. You up for that?" asked Casey.

"Don't get your panties in a wad. He'll be back before we know it," answered Hermann not making one move outta that seat he had himself planted in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The digging of the trenches was not what you'd call easy work. Kelly could see why ditch digging wasn't the most desirable job on the planet.

He went at it like he was a candidate of this badass group of firefighters. They took notice for the first time. A few even tried to make conversation.

"Okay, these look good," said Jim. "Now, we're gonna push in a little."

Groans and protests could be heard throughout, the guys sore from head to toe. Despite the bitchin' and whinin', they still had it in them. When you're making progress, it's a hell of a lot easier to keep on going.

As they plowed forward, fighting thicker smoke, the men moved slower and slower. The fires were getting larger and couldn't be put out with a shovel and dirt. Reaching a standstill, Jim called out, "Head back! Pick up's at the trenches."

The Hotshots double timed it to the site they just dug up. Kelly was on Jim's heels and heard a loud anguished cry to his right. Instinct kicked in and he was on a young kid in seconds. The 21-year-old was the youngest in their unit, from Colorado, but had already been around the country fighting wildfire after wildfire. Right now, he was going nowhere. His leg wrestled with a fallen branch and the branch had won. He was writhing in pain, ankle already blowing up to twice it's size. On first inspection, Severide knew something was broken or several somethings. The foot was wedged between the branch and the ground, twisted in a way that screamed pain.

"Trevor, right?" Kelly asked. The injured man nodded. "This is gonna hurt like hell, but we'll get you outta here. Suck it up, you got this."

He looked up and Jim was beside him. He'd sent most of the guys on, but JIm and two others remained with Kelly and the fallen young man.

Severide gently freed Trevor's leg and wrapped a handkerchief around it as tightly as he could with the young Hotshot calling out in pain.

Kelly felt a heat on his back and knew the blazes were inching in...fast. He threw Trevor over his shoulder and took off, Jim leading the way. No words between them. He hauled ass like he had a million times before. This time there was no "just make it outside." This was a never ending outside. Jim zigged and zagged, yelling at his guys to hurry up.

There was no time for a handoff of Trevor, there was time to make it back to the trenches, maybe. Jesus, what did this guy eat for breakfast, Kelly thought fifteen minutes in. He kept going...that was all he knew how to do. Legs keep moving, he willed. Fire on your back, nipping at your heels is a hell of a motivator.

Jim jumped over the trenches and outstretched his hands. Kelly flung Trevor over, then jumped himself. Those ditches did their trick. The fire was held back. Severide let himself fall flat on his back, sucking in air, feelin' more like Mouch than himself.

"Get up! I don't think these are gonna hold. We've got a pick up," yelled Jim running toward a grassy patch up ahead.

Kelly picked himself up, two guys offering a hand each and ran to the field, now holding a helicopter. He jumped in and had two bottles of water offered to him simultaneously. He grabbed them both, gulping down one then the other.

Trevor was firmly entrenched on Team Severide, extolling the lieutenant's virtues, talking about flames on their backs, smoke so thick you couldn't see an inch in front of you.

Damn 21-year-old drama queen, thought Kelly smiling at the embellished tale the young 'un was telling.

Things went from polar vortex to warm and fuzzy that day. He would never admit it, but Kelly needed that. He needed people to care about and whether he liked it or not, to care about him.

Back at base, the new reports did not look good. The bitch was gaining on them. Despite hundreds of men, planes throwing fire retardant every hour...despite everything, she was eating up additional hundreds of acres.

Kelly hit his bunk feeling defeated even with the save. He heard the buzz of his phone underneath, ignoring it...too tired and sore to make a reach for it. The thing kept on and with each buzz he thought of the worried look on his roommate's face.

"Aaaahhh," he groaned, reluctantly feeling underneath his bunk for the offending device.

"Yeah," he said not even looking to confirm it was his best friend.

"Hey," said Casey.

"Hey," replied Kelly sitting up on his bunk now. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Just checkin' up on you. Shay said things were intense."

"It is unreal. This thing just won't die. With a house, we know there's an end in sight. With this...I don't know."

"Well, they're lucky to have you. We got Whaley again as your fill in and, uh, Shay is makin' everything 20 degrees cooler for him."

Kelly laughed a little too loudly, but none of the guys protested.

"Damn, I wouldn't wanna be Eric."

"Shay's worried. So I can tell her you're good? All in one piece?" asked Matt.

"Yep, nothin's missing yet." Kelly hesitated. "Hey, I know I was supposed to come back end of next week, but I don't think I can bail. I'm gonna talk to Boden tomorrow, see if he can get me another couple 'o weeks."

"And you're telling me this because you want Shay to turn her attention to me. No way. You're gonna break it to her."

Kelly laughed again. "I got it. I'll tell her after Boden."

"You sure about this? We all miss you, buddy." Casey wanted to tell him to get the heck back to 51. "Take care, okay?"

"You too. And take care of Shay. She's gonna hate me again. But I'll be back before she can put Eric in his grave."

"You better," said Casey reluctantly getting off the phone. Maybe the extra leave won't be approved. More importantly, maybe I won't run into Leslie Shay and all her damn questions.

Before Matt stepped into the main room, Shay was there in front of him.

"Did you talk to him? Why isn't he calling back?" She was a bundle of nerves again. Shay was used to talking to Kelly constantly, at home, at work. They were each other's sounding board...the one constant in each other's lives.

"Yes I talked to him. Yes he's fine." Matt looked down wishing he was anywhere but there...burning building, accident scene...all sounded better than facing the icy glare of a certain blonde.

"You're not telling me something. I can tell. Spill it. Now, Casey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I've been wrapped up in a little thing called Linseride with "Still What I Need." My inspiration is back for this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shay looked at Casey with those fierce blue eyes that he could've sworn were drilling a hole straight through his skull.

"Spill it, Casey. Why do you look like someone just stole your power tools? Is Kelly alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. I'm worried. Is that okay? Or do you have the corner on the Severide concern? Jesus, Shay." Casey huffed off, rounding the corner to the locker room feeling like he'd just dodged a bullet. Kelly staying for a few more weeks didn't sit well with him. He got that nagging in his stomach that said "bad idea." It was the sixth sense that was with him in every fire, with him the night he'd been nailed in the head with a beam while saving an infant...he'd chosen to ignore it that night.

Nothing I can do, he told himself, thinking about Kelly delaying his return. Hmmm, maybe one thing he could do. He headed to Boden's office with a new purpose, a little kick in his step.

"Chief, got a second?" he asked peeking his head in, body still outside the door.

Boden looked up from a mound of paperwork littering his desk. "Sure, c'mon in." He pushed the papers aside to give his lieutenant his full attention.

Casey shuffled a little uncomfortably; his idea sounded better a few seconds ago. Now, he wasn't so sure. He'd thought about a thing called putting yourself in the other person's place and decided he'd be pissed if Kelly attempted the mission he was undertaking.

"I don't know if this can be done, and I'm a little hesitant about even asking," began Matt slowly trying to choose his words carefully.

"What is it? Just ask, and it's done," said Boden simply, curious look on his face.

"You better hear me out before you offer that up," Casey laughed. "I'm worried about Severide."

"I am too, we all are… but he's doing something he feels like he's gotta do. And he'll be back here where he belongs next week." Chief knew they could all get back to a sense of normalcy once his other lieutenant returned. Whaley was no Severide, and a certain paramedic made damn sure he knew it.

"It's about that. I talked to him, and he said he's going to ask for a longer leave. Probably gonna call you today. He doesn't feel like he can take off right now. The fire's out of control. You know how he is. He's gotta fix everything." Casey smiled thinking about Bloom and how it did turn out to be an epic save.

Chief sighed heavily, taking in what truck's lieutenant was asking. He thought about the last real conversation he had with his other lieutenant right before he took off to Colorado. His heart filled with regret remembering the words exchanged.

Kelly had entered with something weighing on him; Boden could sense it the second he plopped down and started wiping his hand across his face.

"What can I help you with, Severide?" Chief asked looking at the pile of reports teasing him as if to say, "You'll never be done with us."

"I don't know if I'm oversteppin' but I thought I should say something. Hell, Casey would kill me if he knew I was in here." Kelly hesitated running his hands through his hair this time.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget I came in here." Severide got up abruptly to leave.

"Sit!" commanded Boden, curiosity piqued.

"It's about Casey."

"I figured as much. Tell me. What do I need to know?" Chief had left no choice in his words and Kelly felt more and more like he'd made a huge mistake.

"I don't think he's really doin' as well as he wants us to think."

Kelly told Boden about the memory lapses, the conversation with Dawson, the headaches… all the while, he was feelin' like a traitor. He was going behind his friend's back. He knew this violated every guy code known to mankind. He also knew he'd tried to talk to Matt to no avail. Concern was his motivator, but he knew Casey wouldn't see it that way. He wouldn't have seen it that way.

"I think I would notice if anything serious was affecting my lieutenant's performance. Matt's doctor said he would have some issues for weeks maybe months." Boden reasoned not wanting to hear what was being said. Not wanting to consider one part of it.

"You're right. I just know the desperation I felt when I knew somethin' was wrong with my neck, so damn afraid I could lose all this. I've been where Matt is, that's all." Kelly rubbed the back of his neck recalling a dark period in his life...one of the darkest.

"I don't think Casey would hide something seriously wrong, something that could affect the safety of his men. He doesn't have it in him." As soon as chief uttered the words, he realized they didn't sound the way he wanted them to. So much was implied in them. So much that was not meant.

"You're right. I'm wrong. Again. Just forget I came in here. I'm the asshole that would risk his men's lives, not Casey. Thanks, Chief." Kelly slammed the glass door before Boden could utter one word.

He'd wanted to talk to Severide before he left, he needed to...but the pile of paperwork involving Kelly's leave had taken priority and the days just ran out. He knew his words had cut, and he wanted to heal the wound. He let it get away from him, and now here was his other lieutenant asking him for something he couldn't give.

"Matt, I hear you. I know where you're coming from. I want Kelly back, preferably yesterday. But I cannot deny him the leave he's earned with all his years at 51, with something he feels so strongly about."

"It was worth a shot," said Casey getting up to leave, disappointment spreading across his face.

"Hold up a minute. I wanted to see how you're doing. How did your latest appointment go? Talk to me." Boden was doing what he should've told Severide he would do when he came in looking for some help. He knew it. He also knew he would make it right when Kelly returned. We're so damn alike, he thought. Too damn alike it's infuriating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, guys, listen up! Severide's stayin' with us another two weeks." Jim had a huge smile on his face as he pat his friend roughly on his back.

They were all covered with a black that indicated a trip to hell and back. Kelly wondered if hell was even as hot as it was out on the front line. Now, weary, tired to the bone, the crew was gettin' a little pick me up.

The guys cheered, whooped and hollered at the welcome news. It had taken a while, but they accepted this big city fireman seeing his balls to the wall attitude. They knew he had their backs, no matter what.

"Yeah, don't buy me a wedding ring just yet. We gotta get this bitch under control first." Kelly's smile matched Jim's as all the guys stepped forward to shake his hand or give him a firm pat.

The excitement died down, and the exhausted hotshots turned in a few at a time. They had a few hours to rest and try to recoup.

No excuses, Kelly told himself. He had a phone call to make. He almost feared it as much as the wildfire raging out of control. No time like the present, he told himself gathering up the courage to dial that number.

Shay picked up on the first ring.

"Kelly. I'm so glad you called me. I've been going crazy."

"Going?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. I was trying to tell you I'm going crazy worrying about you. God, I can't wait till you get your ass back here next week. We've got a big celebration planned, at Molly's."

"Whoa, Shay, slow down." Kelly paused not sure what to say next. He seriously thought about hanging up and letting Boden break the news tomorrow. No, his best friend deserved his decision from him.

"Don't go any crazier," he teased, trying to get a laugh out of her. Silence.

"Um, don't get pissed, but I'm delaying that return for a few days."

There it was. Shay didn't think she heard him correctly.

"How much longer?" she asked softly.

"Two more weeks."

"Why? Kelly, please don't do this. Please come back next week."

"Shay, I don't have a choice. This thing is not backing down. I can't back down. I've got to see this out. The guys need me."

"I need you. What if it's worse in two weeks? Are you going to stay another two? Then two more? What's the limit? Please, let someone else take your place."

Kelly had to get off the phone. He couldn't deny the girl on the other end. Not when she pleaded like that. Not when the request was made out of love.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow. I gotta head out. We've got a planning session tonight. It'll be okay, I promise. I love you. Please tell me it's okay. We're okay."

"We're okay. Always. Promise me you're coming back in two weeks. That will be it."

"I promise. That's it, no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly tightened his grip on the ax he was holding knowing that losing it would be like losing his lifeline. All the years of firefighting and he hadn't really extolled the virtues of the ax. Not until now. It was every Hotshot's best friend, travelled light, and never let you down. Right now, it was becoming a heavy burden, but he hung on.

"This way!" yelled Jim leading the unit straight through a tree line to a patch of field beyond.

Every firefighter was struck with the realization that these majestic ponderosa pines would be leveled before each man rested his head on his pillow for night. If they were so lucky.

Kelly looked up at the giants as he ran feeling like that was all they'd been doin' the past few days… retreating. Not a good feeling, not a familiar feeling.

He was side by side with Jim, cutting left then right, both men looking back every couple of seconds to make sure all were still with them. They headed to the field looking at it like a savior. It was a good pick up zone, just had to radio in.

Jim had a knee propped up on a fallen limb, calling for the chopper.

No response.

He tried again, voice becoming increasingly strained with each attempt. He was fully up now, pacing along the length of that fallen limb. Yelling. Waiting. Yelling some more.

The guys weren't looking at him. They had a fast approaching fire in their sites.

"Hey, we gotta move," said Kelly gently. "Now."

Jim nodded his head, strapping the useless radio to his back, pulling out a map. He and Kelly scanned it quickly.

"This line along the field, then double time it up that ridge. Whaddya think?" asked Jim of the man whose opinion he respected more than any other.

"Yeah. Could work." Kelly rubbed the back of his head. His only concern was that the fire spread so quickly it would meet them on the other side of the ridge.

"Triple time it!" yelled Jim to his crew awaiting his command. "We're goin' east along the field line, then up over Pine's Ridge. Got it?" The firefighter didn't wait for a response...he was off leading the men.

They pressed on, attacking each stretch of landscape like an enemy, making good time. We just might do this, thought Kelly jumping over a heavy trunk, stopping on the other side to make sure all the men made it over. They couldn't afford an injury right now. There was no way any of 'em could have carried a fallen friend at the moment...all pushing it past the point of exhaustion.

Kelly caught up with Jim, the two men somehow gaining speed as they met the base of the ridge. The trek up brought a new meaning to a burning in your legs. They barked encouragement at the guys behind them. Relief was in site, so everyone had that extra surge of adrenaline to power on up.

As Kelly neared the summit with his friend he had that split second feeling that extinguished the relief he'd felt wash over his body a minute earlier. Was it the heat he thought he imagined or just a gut feeling? As his foot reached the top like an explorer planting a flag, both men were met with a wave of fire so intense it burned nearly all their eyebrows off. The flames came up over the other side to meet the pair in a surprise attack they'd not seen coming.

Kelly dove to the ground covering his face, but Jim was half a second slower. He screamed as the hotness licked at his face, his eyes. A sudden change in wind direction gave them a couple minutes reprieve as the blaze took off in a southward direction.

Jim was writhing on the ground screaming, rolling from side to side, both hands up to his face holding on with a vice like grip.

"Shit!" yelled Kelly realizing he was fine. He stared at the leader of his unit and didn't react for a split second. Visions of another fallen firefighter clouding his response, leaving him immobile. Jose Vargas.

The parallels were not lost on Severide. He remembered the day he lucked out with a desperate dive to the ground on the roof of that building. Jose, not so lucky. He'd breathed in the escaping toxic fumes that doomed his firefighting career and his health.

A different decision, a little slower...Kelly knew it could've been him gone from 51 forever. Now, this felt eerily similar.

He snapped back to the present knowing that ten guys were lookin' at him for some direction. And a fire was threatening to slap them in the faces with another wind change. Most urgently, his friend was in some serious pain lying at his feet. One of the guys, a certified EMT, was administering some makeshift first aid. He'd hastily applied some gauze to each eye and gotten Jim to his feet.

"We're goin' back down!" yelled Kelly, met with the groans of the firefighters. Just as he was about to lay out his plan to make it west along the field they'd passed through, a sound could be heard from above. You'd have thought it was Jesus descending from heaven with the whoops and hollers let out by the guys.

Kelly smiled as he looked up seeing their rescue chopper flying above. There was just enough room for the copter to hover at the base of the ridge and take each man up. They all hoped there would be enough time before the bitch reared her ugly face and attacked.

Jim was the first one up, transported on a hanging gurney. Kelly watched as each man made it safely on board, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he finally stepped on the helicopter. He positioned himself beside his friend who was feeling the relief of morphine wash over his body.

"You're gonna be okay, buddy. Looks like you're going to see that beautiful wife of yours sooner than you thought." The moment the words left his mouth, he wanted to reel them back in. Those two pieces of gauze on Jim's eyes said he may not be seeing that wife anytime soon. Maybe never.

Jim was transported the next morning to the University of Colorado Hospital. Kelly grabbed the injured man's hand as he was let to the waiting chopper.

"You're gonna be okay. I know it. Hang tough, buddy. Hang tough," he said through emotion grabbing at his throat.

"Severide," Jim whispered.

Kelly dropped his head to his friend's mouth. "Yeah."

"Promise me you'll stay through my commitment. The guys need you. Promise me." The thought of leaving his men, his unit was eating at Jim more than the prospect of losing his eyesight.

"Yeah. I'll stay. I give you my word." Kelly knew that would tack on an additional three weeks to his already extended stay. He also knew that this promise meant he was going to be backing out on one he made to a blonde waiting for him in Chicago.

He'd face that fight tomorrow. They were gettin' an extra day to hydrate and rest, get caught up on the latest plan of action. He was taking advantage of that and not moving his ass one inch from his cot except to eat or take a piss.

Shay would have to wait, and Kelly knew better than anyone that patience was not one of her virtues.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kelly, I'm so sorry. Don't know what to say. What do you need from me?" Shay asked quietly, imagining Kelly's friend sent back home injured, blind, maybe permanently. She bit her lower lip thinking that it could've just as easily been her best friend. Coming back to Chicago but never back to 51.

"Coulda been me," Kelly said reading Shay's mind. "I hit the ground half a second quicker, Shay. Half a second, tops," Kelly's voice broke off reliving that nightmare of flames attacking Jim's face.

"Yes," she answered softly biting harder on her lip. "You ready to come home?"

He'd stalled long enough, no sense delaying the fight. "I'm sorry, Shay. Gotta go back on my promise. Jim made me swear I'd see this thing through his commitment. I have to. Got no choice."

A long pause, she's probably gettin' the big guns ready. He took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Kelly. I kinda figured you were leadin' to that. I am gonna hold you to your promise that you're comin' back in one piece. No goin' back on that one. Kay?" Shay knew he couldn't take her bitching right now...everything in his voice said as much.

Severide couldn't answer, clearing his throat a couple of times instead. He knew if he tried to speak, he was gonna lose it. He wanted to tell her she was the best friend he'd ever had, would ever had.

"I love you," said Shay in a steady voice that held the secret of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too," Kelly answered hand wiping across his own face, rubbing away a small trace of wetness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next six days felt like the depths of hell, more firefighters leavin' with less comin' in. Kelly was so thankful he stayed on...needed more than ever. None of his crew left...Jim's injury spurring them on to fulfill their commitments. They'd lost a few along the way, but none since their leader left on a stretcher.

Jim's news went from tragic to magic in the course of those six days. The first updates were inauspicious, possible retinal damage, likely partial blindness. But a specialist with an experimental new treatment was hopeful. He performed a laser treatment with amazing results, and Jim was able to see his wife for the first time since returning. Kelly was reminded of his neck surgery and the miracle worker who fixed him in less than a month.

"Severide, I can't thank you enough for stayin' on." Jim's voice was choked with emotion. "I know you must've met with some hell back home." He laughed thinking about Kelly's late night calls to his family at 51.

"Nothin' I can't handle," answered Kelly, cockiness intact.

"Yeah, right, if that's your story. Well, I'll let you get back at it. Be safe, buddy."

"You too," said Kelly. "Hey, when this thing is done, we'll celebrate back in Chicago at Molly's, beers on me."

"Deal," Jim agreed hoping that cold beer would be coming soon.

Kelly hung up knowing they'd have to celebrate Jim's returning eyesight long before this bitch was under control. Things weren't getting better...they were moving in the other direction along with morale.

"Guys! Come here!" The hotshots gathered around, huddling up encircling who they considered their lieutenant now.

"Just got off the phone with Jim. His eyesight's returnin' and he says we're all celebratin' back in Chicago, drinks on him!" Cheers went up around Kelly. This was the best news they'd heard in days, the only good news. They all needed it.

"Who's up for some poker?" Everyone was all in...a night of cards, bullshitting, and getting away from the reality of the situation was a tiny respite in their truth of the fire always on their backs, total exhaustion, and a slew of minor aches and bruises.

What a damn pitiful bunch, thought Kelly looking around his band of badasses, all sportin' instant cold packs on various parts of their bodies. He smiled at his guys thinking he'd take this group over just about any other group on the planet. Almost any group. Sittin' around trying to bluff his ass off felt like home. Felt like he was back at 51, back with his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boden had to fight for his lieutenant on this one. Casey's old plan might come together with no leave approved, chief thought picking up the phone to get the deputy chief involved. He hated to go to higher ups, to call in a favor, but this was one of those times he had no choice.

He didn't want Severide gone for one more damn day, but he had to respect his wishes. Problem was the department was fighting him, pushing back against squad's lieutenant taking more leave, no matter how good the cause.

Chief didn't ask for much, never asked for anything really. He got off the phone getting his wish. Kelly would get those additional weeks in Colorado.

"Chief, you wanted to see me," asked Casey poking his head in.

"Take a seat," instructed Boden. "Severide called a few nights ago wanting a few more weeks. With Jim gone, he felt like he couldn't leave 'em high and dry." The look on Boden's face showed all the worry of a parent.

"Does he even have the days?" inquired Matt unsure of why he was the last to know. Shay's avoidance mode making sense now.

"Nah, but he does now. Called in a marker," answered Boden.

"Is that a good idea?" Casey asked wishing his counterpart would just get the hell home. He didn't want to oppose his chief, respected him like a father. But this? This felt wrong, or just off.

"I need to support Kelly on this one. You know how he gets something in his mind and it's balls to the wall."

Casey laughed, "Exactly. But he doesn't always think everything through."

"And we're always right there to remind him. Let's just support him on this one."

"Sure, chief. I'll go break it to his guys. I think we might need to put a 24 hour watch on Eric. Suicide watch. Shay's had him in her cross hairs."

Boden's booming laugh could be heard outside his office. "We may have to relieve Lieutenant Whaley of his obligation. He may not survive three more weeks of Shay on his ass. Let me call Clarke and see if he can visit some old friends."

"That just might make Shay bearable for the next couple of weeks. Do it. Tell him our lives depend on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The firefighters were rejuvenated, feeling a little of the fervor they had when they first set foot to fight the wildfire. They were beginning a new initiative...setting up a bigger fireline and a reinvigorated aerial assault. It would be one concerted effort focused on the largest part of the blaze. It was the latest in another last ditch effort. The guys had laughed at how many final pushes they'd made against the out of control bitch. Worse than any woman the guys had faced, and there'd been some stories. Kelly even shared the Tara Little debacle with no laughter, all the guys deciding that one took the cake.

Today was a new day. They vowed this would be the day to turn the tide, putting on their battle gear, jumping into the chopper, ready to do it.

They had the unenviable position at the "mouth" of the blaze, the part that could eat any man whole, and all of them wouldn't have it any other way. The best were sent on this mission and every single one considered himself the best. The swagger in the step told the other units that these were the hotshots of the hotshots.

Things were moving along, the well oiled machine working, plan unfolding just the way it was mapped out. That should've told the unit that the bitch was trying to lull them into a feeling of complacency, of satisfaction that they were making progress. Predictability was not an attribute of a fire or their profession, they all had stories telling that tale. Winds shift in a second, literally one second, with their opponent, the fire, turning on them with a vengeance.

When it happened to them on this day, no one was ready for the merciless strike, the heartless pounce of a wild animal latching on to the jugular of prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A run down tenement building decided to act as doppelganger to her wildfire sister in Colorado the same night that the guys heard about Severide's delayed return. The long faces were short lived when the call rang out.

"Hey, thanks for the head's up, Shay," Casey commented to Leslie as she ran toward the ambo.

"Back at ya buddy," she answered smiling, patting him on the arm.

"Okay, I deserved that one. But from now on, we have total disclosure. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal. Now quit blabbing and go put out this thing." Shay jumped in the driver's side glancing at Dawson who was giving her a what's that all about look.

"Severide news. We're gonna keep each other updated even when he tells us to keep our mouths shut," Shay explained matter of factly.

"Thought I had something to worry about there, the whispers with my guy, not includin' me," Dawson teased getting a smile out of her friend. She knew the anguish Shay was in...the person she loved probably more than anyone else was gone for weeks, doing something pretty damn dangerous. But Severide was indestructible, proven time and time again.

"Now if anyone could make me switch teams, it would be your old blue eyes himself. That sweet smile, the little crinkles in the corners of his eyes…" Shay's pretend swoon had Gabby laughing uncontrollably, glad she wasn't driving.

"Yeah, if any team switching occurred and Kelly wasn't involved I'm pretty sure he'd kill the bastard," Dawson managed to squeak out between snorts of laughter.

"Shut up and get it together." Shay looked at the huge blaze dancing before her eyes, seriousness overtaking both women. No, this was gonna be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly barked out orders not allowing for one hint of retreat enter his thought process. The minute doubts crept in they materialized. He learned that with just about everything in his life. Doubts about Renee number one...yep, sure enough. She cheated. Doubts about Renee Royce's baby, his baby...not his baby. Doubts made things real. This was not happenin' today.

"Shore that up, now!" he yelled at his men who would have resented the orders from anyone else. But when you had your lieutenant workin' harder than anyone else, it was hard to not want to comply, to exceed his expectations, to just do whatever the hell he asked.

The heat was intensifying to a degree Severide hadn't felt before. Was his damn coat melting on his damn back? No, no it wasn't. Keep going.

The orders from command came through loud and clear. Retreat. Winds were whipping, swirling now, and it seemed whatever direction they headed there was no relief.

"We gotta get outta here!" he yelled pointing south, the pre-arranged pick up point was a few short clicks away. "Let's move out!"

As the hotshots backed away, the bitch decided she wasn't letting go without a fight. She was not giving up until she had the sacrifice of eleven firefighters.

The men were running with an urgency that left no specks of doubt that their lives were in danger...literally fighting to see another day. Those indecisive winds, blowing one way one second, then changing direction in the next. Every path the guys jumped on, she put up a barrier of fiery hell. The flames teased the men leading them right where she intended. The bitch had her sites set on a showdown at a cliff with nearly a 500 foot drop and a line of timber ready to light up like a box of matches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff Clarke rolled onto the scene scanning the tenement, brain planning out the best course of action to get this thing under control. He could see 51 needed some help with the huge fire.

He yelled instructions to his crew and caught a glimpse of Eric Whaley being led out of the building, Mills under one arm and Capp under the other. Severide was definitely still out.

Casey was inside with truck taking charge...half of squad was outside the burning building. Great. He knew it was an unfair comparison, but he couldn't help but think that Kelly would still be in there fighting it with him.

"Chief Boden, talk to me," Clarke chimed in having more respect for his former chief than his new one.

The older man set a new plan of attack in action with Clarke's crew backing up Casey. Capp and Mills joining their brothers after depositing Eric with Dawson and Shay.

Inside, the mission to get any stragglers out was coming to an end, the fire told them as much. Followed by the thunderous sound of Boden's voice, "I'm callin' it! Get the hell out. Now!"

That was it. Whomever was trapped inside was not comin' out, their home becoming their tomb.

The two lieutenants were bringing up the rear, and for a second Casey felt like it was Severide by his side. A few more weeks, he thought realizing you don't know how much you're gonna miss someone till they're gone.

He knew Andy Darden had been one of the best friends he would ever have, like a big teddy bear... that goofy smile, the huge heart, the easy laugh. Kelly was more the prickly pear - dangerous on the outside but soft and kinda sweet on the inside. He would confront you on the damndest things, the whole Heather incident. But he also had your back in the toughest situation, would lay down his life without a second thought, and would give it to you straight - Severide style. No beatin' around the bush. Damn, I miss him, thought Casey, now a few short feet from escaping the death trap.

Clarke heard the cracking noise from overhead, saw the beam jar slightly before it became it dislodged and was shoving Casey out of the way before he knew what hit him, or almost hit him. Both men slammed against the dry wall surprisingly intact watching as the beam crashed to the ground sputtering off sparks, flame and smoke.

They stared at it for a couple of seconds wide eyed, knowing the weight of it would have done some serious damage. Casey shook his head, patting Clarke on the way out.

Dawson and Shay were on the pair, of course, the last ones to make it out.

"You okay?" asked Gabby handing Matt a water bottle, helping him take off his helmet, his mask.

"I'm good. I think Clarke just save my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleven hotshots were trapped. Caught between a cliff and the bitch itself, eating up trees like a shark devours chum. They'd been trying to outrun the fire for over thirty minutes, a full on run as fast as each man's legs would take him...that race landing them to this spot at this moment.

There wasn't time to think...only act.

Five of the team unfurled their portable shelters, foil lined heat resistant tarps. Those five little pods they crawled into, meant to be life-saving cocoons.

"Jump!" Kelly screamed to the five men staring at him, the five who chose not to wrap themselves in the body shaped, silver tents. He didn't know where that booming voice came from; they'd been choking on smoke for hours, but it came.

The six of them flung themselves off that ledge, that mountain, letting gravity take its course. All were struck by the utter lack of control. Kelly dropped headlong, flipping over once landing on his back, speeding down the precipice. His heels were desperately thrashing to get some kind of a foothold.

He spotted Cody, the young hotshot he'd carried to safety after an ankle injury, zooming right behind him. Severide tried to yell something to his men but was caught by a tree before the words could come out. He watched as Cody sped by like a bullet train.

Kelly tried to take a step but was headed down again, gaining momentum catching up to Cody. They were crashing, tumbling over and over like rag dolls being thrashed about effortlessly. Severide spotted a patch of trees up ahead, reaching his arms out, trying to steady them. He grabbed at anything he could touch, grappling with tree limbs, snapping them off, still crashing downward.

Everything had been ripped away from the men in the fall… tools, packs, axes, even helmets. The radio had tumbled off minutes ago, broken into so many pieces, resembling nothing of its former self.

At long last, Kelly came to a stop, so softly it gave no hint of the violence that preceded it. He picked his head up almost imperceptibly, and thought he spied Cody's prone body. He had no clue if his battered young friend was dead or alive. He tried moving closer but his body wasn't obeying. Kelly closed his eyes allowing himself to slip into the darkness.


End file.
